Jim Hawkins
James "Jim" Hawkins is a fictional character in Robert Louis Stevenson's novel Treasure Island.1 He is both the protagonist and main narrator of the story. At the start of the novel, Jim works at his family's inn. A patron of the inn, former swashbuckler Billy Bones receives the Black Spot, a pirates' summons, with the warning that he has until ten o'clock, and he drops dead of apoplexy on the spot. In the dead man's sea chest, Jim and his mother find an oilskin packet, which contains a logbook detailing the treasure looted during Captain Flint's career, and a detailed map of an island, with the location of Flint's treasure caches marked on it. Squire Trelawney immediately plans to outfit a sailing vessel to hunt the treasure down, with the help of Dr. Livesey and Jim. When Jim goes to Bristol and visits Long John Silver at the Spy Glass tavern, recvered, Silver intends to murder the Hispaniola's''officers, and keep the loot for himself and his men. When the pirates have gone back to their berths, Jim warns Smollett, Trelawney, and Livesey of the impending mutiny. When they reach Treasure Island, the bulk of Silver's men go ashore immediately. Although Jim is not yet aware of this, Silver's men have given him the Black Spot and demanded to seize the treasure immediately, discarding Silver's own more careful plan to postpone any open mutiny or violence until after the treasure is safely aboard. Jim lands with Silver's men, but runs away from them almost as soon as he is ashore. Hiding in the woods, Jim sees Silver murder Tom, a crewman loyal to Smollett. Running for his life, he encounters Ben Gunn, another ex-crewman of Flint's who has been marooned three years on the island, but who treats Jim kindly in return for a chance of getting back to civilization. Later, Jim joins Trelawney, Livesey, and their men at an abandoned, fortified stockade on the island, until Silver and his pirates assault the stockade, but they are repulsed in a furious battle. During the night, Jim sneaks out of the stockade, takes Ben Gunn's coracle and approaches the ''Hispaniola under cover of darkness. He cuts the ship's anchor cable, setting her adrift and out of reach of the pirates on shore. After daybreak, he manages to approach the schooner again and board her. Of the two pirates left aboard, only one is still alive: the coxswain, Israel Hands. He agrees to help Jim helm the ship to a safe beach in exchange for medical treatment and brandy, but once the ship is approaching the beach, Hands tries to murder Jim. Jim The following day, the enraged pirates turn on Silver and Jim, but Ben Gunn, Dr. Livesey and his men attack the pirates by surprise, killing Merry and another guy and dispersing the rest. Silver surrenders to Dr. Livesey, promising to return to his duty. They go to Ben Gunn's cave home, where Gunn has had the treasure hidden for some months. The treasure is divided still lives by the sea, and at night he can still hear Silver's parrot's voice.